sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sugilite (Canon)
"Sugilite" is the fusion of Amethyst and Garnet (and by extension, Ruby and Sapphire). She made her first appearance in "Coach Steven". Appearance Sugilite is colossal, nearly equal in size to Alexandrite. She features four, medium-lilac eyes located under a strong brow and a fifth one above it. Her mouth is twisted into a grin and filled with sharp, pointed teeth. She has a giant plume of spiky, dark purple-black hair kept in an untamed style similar to Amethyst's, but messier. Her skin color is lavender, like Amethyst's. She appears to have purple fingernails painted to appear as gems themselves. Her gemstones are located on her chest, and on the palms of the hands of her upper arms. As of Amethyst and Garnet's regenerations, Sugilite's palm gemstones have been relocated. Pre-regeneration (debut) She has fuchsia skin, and wears a ripped, dark-purple, black and burgundy bodysuit similar to Garnet's, and a visor covering her lower eyes. She has four arms, which are connected at her sleeves. Her bodysuit has tears in it that are similar to Amethyst's. Post-regeneration (current) Her top is now split into two colors; violet and blackish-violet. Her leggings are also no longer ripped, but feature star-shaped patches, much like Amethyst's current leggings, with the left one colored black and the right one colored dark-violet. Her hair became longer, gaining an even darker shade of purplish-black, and her skin takes on a more lavender/violet hue, although this could be due to the lighting. Ruby and Sapphire's gems are now located on her lower pair of arms with the spiral gloves, which is due to Amethyst's outfit palette essentially being reversed in her latest regeneration. Personality Sugilite cares for herself first and foremost. Though she carries out mission objectives effectively, she has problems with impulse control and does not hesitate to use her power for personal gain. She combines Garnet's headstrong, unwavering nature with Amethyst's indulgence, as well as her negative attitude towards authority. The resulting personality is a volatile mix that is highly aggressive and dangerous to everyone she encounters. This causes at least one perilous situation, wherein Sugilite, enraged that she was left behind during a mission and asked to unfuse, viciously attacks and severely injures Pearl. She seems to possess some of Ruby and Sapphire's feelings towards separating. She also appears to be cold like Sapphire can be, containing Ruby's anger issues and Amethyst's recklessness. All of Sugilite's constituent Gems contribute to her general temperament, though the similarity in nature of Amethyst and Ruby seemingly eclipse Sapphire. Despite her destructive nature, she does seem to retain an attachment to Steven, refraining from marking him as a direct target during her rampages. Ironically, she inadvertently causes a chunk of debris to fly off at Pearl, who deflects it and hits Steven in the face. Sugilite appears to want to impress Steven with her strength, asking if he wanted "to see something cool?" when summoning Garnet's gauntlets and Amethyst's whip to form her flail. Relationships Steven Like the rest of the Crystal Gems, Sugilite holds an attachment to Steven. Steven appears to be the only person Sugilite treats with any kind of respect. She avoids targeting him in all of her attacks and generally wants to impress him, flaunting Amethyst's exhibitionist nature combined with both Amethyst and Garnet's care for him. Similarly, Steven looks up to Sugilite and aspired to be strong like her in Coach Steven, although he was shocked that Sugilite destroyed Greg's makeshift gym and encouraged Pearl to fight her when she went berserk. In "Cry for Help", however, Steven was eager for Garnet and Amethyst to fuse again. Pearl Sugilite holds a deep contempt for Pearl, stemming from Amethyst's rivalry towards her. While Pearl feels that Amethyst and Garnet will lose themselves the next time they fuse, this turns out to be accurate, because Sugilite was incredibly reluctant to unfuse, even fighting Pearl to stay this way. She would've defeated Pearl if not for Steven's encouragement. Pearl is also jealous towards Sugilite because of her strength, which is mirrored in Amethyst's jealously towards Sardonyx. Abilities Sugilite possesses standard Gem abilities. An absolute juggernaut in combat, Sugilite uses her sheer strength to smash objects and size to overpower and crush any opponent(s). Though not as acrobatic and nimble as Opal, Sugilite makes up for it by sheer size - her long legs allow her to cover a lot of ground quickly and leap long distances. Sugilite also has no known weaknesses except her own recklessness. In "Coach Steven", she is only defeated when Pearl outsmarts her by luring her up the hill behind the Crystal Temple. She then used her spear to trip Sugilite, causing her to tumble down the side of the temple and damage herself with her own flail, thus knocking her out and separating the fusion. Skillset * Flail Proficiency: Her weapon is an enormous flail that uses Amethyst's whip as a chain and Garnet's clasped gauntlets as a bludgeon. Using this flail, Sugilite easily smashes through buildings, reducing a defunct Gem Communications Hub to rubble in a short period of time. The sheer size of Sugilite's flail combined with the length of its chain gives it much longer range than other Gem melee weapons, much like Amethyst's whip. Unique Abilities * Wind-up Punch: In "Cry for Help", rather than forming her flail, Sugilite twists two of her arms together to deliver a devastating punch. Episode Appearances Season 1 * "Coach Steven" (debut) Season 2 * "Cry for Help" (non-speaking cameo) Shorts * "Fusion (short)" (on screen) Trivia * Sugilite is the first Crystal Gem to act as an antagonist. ** Her motivations do not seem to include protecting Earth or humans, instead impressing Steven ("You like that, little man?") and general destructiveness. * According to Ben Levin, Alexandrite is, in theory, taller than Sugilite, due to Alexandrite being composed of four Gems. http://ben-levin.tumblr.com/post/118678147940/might-be-the-wrong-blog-because-yknow-writer * Sugilite could be based on an Oni, which is a Japanese demon, due to the gemstone being first discovered in Japan by Professor Ken-ichi Sugi. ** She also strongly resembles the Hindu goddess of Destruction, Kali. Kali is often portrayed with four arms and a very destructive nature. Sugilite's long and somewhat wild-looking dark hair also resembles common portrayals of Kali. While Kali is often described as violent, she's still usually seen as a destroyer of evil. Some legends even show her with a caring, maternal side, as she is the goddess of Creation too. * Sugilite demonstrates that when multiple Gems are fused for too long, they can slowly lose their individuality. * Sugilite can be seen as a metaphor for brains over brawn, as she was defeated by Pearl despite being much stronger, due to the mere fact that Pearl's quick thinking and decision-making during their battle was superior to hers. * The fight between Pearl and Sugilite is very similar to the fight between David and Goliath, with David outsmarting Goliath. ** This can also be represented in the song of the episode "Strong in the Real Way", as it heavily implies that Pearl values intelligence over brute force. * Sugilite seems to have sugilite stones as fingernails faceted in different shapes. The index is shaped as a star while the rest appear to be square. * Sugilite was the first fusion whose full transformation was seen on-screen. * She didn't want to de-fuse so soon in "Coach Steven", but, in "Cry for Help", she seemed to have de-fused easily. This may be because, in "Cry for Help", she wasn't fused for a very long amount of time. * In "Cry for Help", her tower-smashing punch was inspired by the "Twister-Sock Punch" from Popeye and Donkey Kong's "Giant Punch" from Super Smash Bros. https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/620728608307310592 * Sugilite has two songs that reference her, the first being "Strong in the Real Way". The second is "Tower of Mistakes". * Sugilite is also a three-way fusion of Ruby and Sapphire (Garnet's components), and Amethyst. ** Because of this, Sugilite can still be formed even if Ruby and Sapphire are not fused into Garnet. https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/624291590568345600 * The form Sugilite had after Garnet's regeneration and before Amethyst's regeneration was never seen. * In "Cry for Help", Sugilite is much larger compared to how she appeared in "Coach Steven". ** Additionally, Sugilite appears as a more stable fusion in "Cry for Help" than she does in "Coach Steven", only fusing to destroy the communication hub and presumably de-fusing immediately afterwards. ** Rebecca Sugar has also stated that the intent of the fusion can determine height. Destroying the hub once and for all could be one of the reasons for Sugilite's stature. * Sugilite is the first and only fusion known to have 5 eyes. * Sugilite is the first and only known fusion whose Gemstones have switched locations between appearances. ** However, this could simply be an animation error. * Both times Sugilite appears on screen, she is formed in order to destroy the Communication Hub. Gemology Gemstone Information * Sugilite is a rare purple cyclosilicate mineral that was named after the Japanese petrologist, Ken-ichi Sugi. * Sugilite's chemical formula is KNa2(Fe, Mn, Al)2Li3Si12O30, where manganese, as an impurity, gives it its purple color. ** Iron and aluminum make it range in color from pinkish-purple to deep bluish-purple. * Sugilite is not a traditional birthstone. * Sugilite is associated with the resolution of existential problems, self-awareness, incarnation and identity; which can be the reason of her reluctance to unfuse or fuse again. Gemstone(s) Category:Canon characters Category:Fusion Category:Gems Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Crystal Gems